Ghost Car
The K-Fee Car Commercial (AKA Ghost Car ''and/or the ''Scary Car Commercial) is one of nine commercials made by German coffee and energy drink company K-fee back in April of 2005, this commercial was infamously popular for years. Mostly because of reactions and parodies that started to appear online. History In 2005, German caffeine company K-fee released a series of nine television commercials to advertise their new energized coffee drink. The commercials stirred up controversy and were criticized for being very noncommercial and upsetting, although the commercials shock endings are built to simulate the effect that the drink has on the viewer. The commercials mostly consist of peaceful scenery, usually accompanied by soothing music. However, the scene at a point gets abruptly interrupted by either a zombie or a gargoyle screaming at the camera, capped off by a title card advertising the product. The car commercial begins with a scene of a white car driving down a road in a green, bucolic setting to quiet relaxing flute music. When the car passes behind a large tree, the camera follows. Once it pans off the tree, the car suddenly disappears. Then, a zombie (Played by actor Brad Johnson) suddenly jumps into the scene, almost taking up the entire screen. A loud, distorted feminine scream plays while the zombie opens its mouth. K-fee Light Version In December 2005, K-fee released new commercials for their line of Latte macchiato drinks that parodied their own prank flash-style commercials. Using the footage from three of K-fee's most popular commercials (Auto, Beach, and Golf), the company replaced the zombie or gargoyle at the end of the ad with a less frightening image, followed by the text "Jetzt auch mit weniger Koffein." (which translates as "Now also available with less caffeine") and a picture of a Latte Macchiato or Latte Macchiato Vanilla bottle. The Latte Macchiato commercials were only made in German, and used the same soundtracks from the originals with a higher pitch. These ads were first aired on television on December 27th, 2005. The Car Commercial has an ordinar smiling man in a light polo shirt appearing from the bottom instead of the zombie and softly says “Boo!” in a campy sounding voice. Scare Factor Nightmare to Heart Attack for the original version, due to the zombie popping up. A commercial about a car driving down a hill may sound harmless, but you'd be wrong. Very wrong. The zombie has sent some to the moon (not really this is just an exaggeration) Low to Medium for the Light version, the Guy might catch off guard some people https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TI-vH5RVg5M (the light version of the commercial) WATCH THE ORIGINAL VERSION IF YOU DARE! * Category:Jumpscare Logos Category:Logos with jumpscares Category:Commercials Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1998 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:Jumpscare Logos VS Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber hates Category:Dude, this is a commercial, not a logo Category:Logos That Scare Flurr Category:K-Fee Category:HEY ITS NOT A LOGO DELETE IT PLS Category:GET THIS OFF THE WIKI Category:DELETE THIS! DELETE THIS NOW! Category:Logos That Scare Ethan (Object Invasion) Category:Logos That Scare M&M (Object Lockdown) Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that make The Hemkas cry Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob SquarePants Scream His Head Off During The Night Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logos that Make me Want to Watch The Lingo Show Category:Logos That Scare The Mixels Category:Unscary Logos Category:Deleted by Monika Category:Lot Category:SS Category:S Category:Sw Category:Sww Category:WA Category:Ss Category:Sss Category:SsssSSssslaksks Category:Ssw Category:Se Category:W Category:E Category:Ws Category:Ee Category:Eess Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:KEEP THIS ON THE WIKI Category:This is a fucking commercial. Category:Take it off. Category:Shut Up! Category:Logos that scare Gonta (Danganronpa) Category:Logos that make Chihiro cry Category:Logos that scare Kirumi Category:Logos that scare Ryoma Category:Logos that scare Yasuhiro Category:Logos that act like Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Category:Logos that act like Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Logos that scare Caillou Category:Logos that scare Kyoko Category:Logos that make Mahiru cry Category:Logos that make Tenko cry Category:Logos that make Mikan scream Category:Logos that act like Hiyoko Category:Logos that scare Hiyoko Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Logos that act like the Moms from Dance Moms Category:Logos that act like Abby Lee Category:Logos that scare Akane Category:Logos that makes Nekomaru poops his pants Category:Logos that act like Nekomaru Category:Logos that act like the kids from my highschool Category:Logos that scare Leon Category:Logos that scare Mondo Category:Logos that make Ishimaru scream Category:Logos that Ibuki think are funny Category:Logos that don't scare Ibuki Category:Logos that act like Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Kokichi Category:Logos that don't scare Kokichi Category:Logos that scare Nagito Category:Logos that act like Nagito Category:Logos that act like the Danganronpa Executions Category:This is an adversement, not a logo. Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald laugh Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that scare Alex A. Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that would wake up Perry The Platypus Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Likes Category:This is not a logo. Category:Screamer Wiki Category:Logos that MWM/COTCKE uses Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that make you fall off your chair at 3AM and you jump out of the living room window, just so you can get eaten by killer clowns and then your skeleton comes out and you hunt down people Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Alice Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos so scary that Donald Trump will ban that logo from USA!